The Flagship Store
The Flagship Store is the main store of Spirit Halloween, located at 6725 E Black Horse Pike #26, Egg Harbor Township, New Jersey (08234). History The Flagship Store opened as Spirit Halloween in 2012. The building was originally a Circuit City location. In 2004, Circuit City moved to a strip mall called Hamilton Commons near the Hamilton Mall. The Circuit City's location at the mall was replaced with a K&G Fashion Superstore in 2006 (which has since closed). Since then, it had remained vacant, but in 2012 was bought by Spirit Halloween as a seasonal store. The Original Flagship Store The Original Flagship Store closed after the current store opened in a much larger area. The old store was featured in Spirit's 2009, 2010, and 2011 videos. Many videos of the old store are featured on the "Spirithalloweenmn" channel as well. As of 2012, the old location was abandoned. Not long after, the Salvation Army bought the store, remodeled it, and it is currently open as a thrift shop. Uniqueness of the Store The Flagship Store is special in many ways. In-Store Experience (theme) videos are filmed in it, and countless prototypes of animatronics have been seen at the location. Trivia *The store's original color was white from Circuit City and the K&G Fashion Superstore. In 2018, a little before opening, the store was repainted gray. *The doors on the right side are believed to be where the Live Chat center is. *The Headquarters is located down the same street. *The store has featured several online-only animatronics in-store for a limited time. Such as the Janglin' Bones Trio, Swinging Sally, and the Towering Boogeyman. *The popularity of the store has increased over the years, along with having crowds waiting outside on opening day. *On opening day in 2019, the customers we're being filmed by employees from The Headquarters. It is unknown what the footage was for, or what they plan to do with it. Gallery FlagshipEntrance.jpg|Entrance FlagshipFront.jpg|Front Flagship2019.jpeg|In 2019 Flagship 2018.jpg|In 2018 WhiteFlagshipStore.jpg|Before 2018 K&GF.jpg|K&G Fashion Superstore (before Spirit) ghostbuster car.PNG|Ghostbusters vehicle Screenshot (3533).png|Welcome sign backroom.PNG|Backroom DRZ2.jpg|Dr. Zombie at the location hi-chew.PNG|Hi-Chew setup at the location hi-chew 2.PNG|Hi-Chew setup at the location SCP.PNG|2017 "sample scanning procedure" sign OIA.PNG|2017 reopening sign FS2019.PNG|Store locator 2019 OFS.jpg|The Original Flagship Store currently OFS2.jpg|Inside The Original Flagship Store currently OFS3.jpg|Inside The Original Flagship Store currently The Current Flagship Store Videos *2019: https://youtu.be/efWAIdABmBw *2018: https://youtu.be/-Eti8Nqe9kY *2017: https://youtu.be/ljOTzieqiZA *2016: https://youtu.be/S4GaADdEvwc *2015: https://youtu.be/Ot7UE3wOR3A *2014: https://youtu.be/O64s2JGStC4 *2013: https://youtu.be/CIXnYflJG7g *2012: https://youtu.be/057gzL9Y9iA The Original Flagship Store Videos *2011: https://youtu.be/DOk5qEN3KN0 *2010: https://youtu.be/BNK1pEvri6M *2009: https://youtu.be/tR8KDwroRxE 360 Store Tours * 2018: (Part 2) https://youtu.be/oz5f7WWrkFA * 2018: (Part 1) https://youtu.be/R3uwuprfVS8 * 2017: https://youtu.be/gM9CZewBWVk VIP Tours Note: A lot of videos featuring the store and headquarters, mainly by DavidsTV, has been removed from YouTube for unknown reasons. * 2018: Kids https://youtu.be/7UxAwSTK1vg * 2017: Brittyy44 (3) https://youtu.be/UxtzIH3GFCU * 2017: Brittyy44 (2) https://youtu.be/bQsdQ_qPpfw * 2017: Brittyy44 (1) https://youtu.be/kG67zAPoVEs * 2017: DavidsTV https://youtu.be/6XVjl4G3SbM * 2016: DavidsTV (2) https://youtu.be/C7OIt6HnVeU * 2016: DavidsTV (1) https://youtu.be/TIXazZ3o2Mc Drone Videos * 2017: https://youtu.be/k1ea_YYLjew * 2016: (2) https://youtu.be/xiBt4fINmBM * 2016: (1) https://youtu.be/KBynS0CpeIw Featured * Sam's Rules of Halloween https://youtu.be/upQx3-XAPgs Category:Spirit Halloween Category:Stores